Logan, Rehearse with Me?
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: Logan and Carlos are fighting. Logan and Camille are fighting. Kendall tries to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

Logan, Rehearse with Me?

Logan/Camille One-Shot 2

Authors Note: A second one shot to pass the time until next week when we get a new episode. Unrelated to the other one in here. I think I'll just keep all my Logan/Camille One Shots in here. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. I don't own Big Time Rush.

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos all crashed onto the couches in the lobby of the Palm Woods looking exhausted.

"I can't believe we just spent all Saturday going over harmonies and dances!" Carlos said.

"We're producing an album. What did you think we'd be doing?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Going to parties and meeting stars. Not spending all day crammed in a small room with Mr. know it all!" Carlos said.

"I'm not a know it all! Besides you were flat for like an hour. How do you not notice that?" Logan said.

"I'm starting to get a cold. Back off!" Carlos said as the two started hitting each other while leaning over James and Kendall.

James and Kendall easily pushed the two back to their seats and Kendall said, "Calm down guys. It's been a long day. We should all probably just head upstairs and get some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea Kendall. So let's go you two." James said as he and Kendall slowly stood watching Logan and Carlos.

Carlos and Logan slowly stood staring each other down. James walked Carlos past Kendall and Logan to the elevator.

"We'll be up in a minute." Kendall said. "What's going on with you?" he asked Logan.

"It's been a long day." Logan said.

"Yeah but you've been getting on Carlos for the past week. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. He's just annoying me this week I guess."

"You've never had a problem with him before." Kendall said.

"We've never had to spend this much time together before."

"Carlos is the easiest going guy I've ever met. Why are you mad at him?"

"I think that's the reason. He doesn't let thinking get in the way."

Kendall looked at Logan. He noticed Logan had that uneasy look that he got when something was going wrong with a plan they had come up with but there was no plan.

"What are you over thinking Logan? You look like you did something wrong." Kendall said.

"It's late we should get some sleep," Logan said.

Logan walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. Kendall followed slowly. They waited for the elevator in silence.

Finally Kendall said, "Did you do something wrong? Does Carlos know about it? Is that why you're so mad at him?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want to go to sleep." Logan said as the elevator doors opened. Logan made a small noise and Kendall said, "Hi Camille."

"Hi Kendall. Logan." She said as she stepped off the elevator and walked to the front desk without another word.

"That was weird," Kendall said.

"No it wasn't," Logan said quickly as he stepped onto the elevator. Kendall looked back at Camille and then at Logan. He had a questioning look on his face. Logan didn't try to stop the doors from closing as he left Kendall in the lobby. He wanted to be alone anyway.

The elevator opened on his floor and Logan walked to his room. He was really tired as he walked down the hall to his room. He got to the door and almost opened but instead he sat down in the hall outside of it. He didn't really want to go in yet. He decided to wait for Kendall to come up. After he talked to Camille because Logan knew he was going to.

Kendall walked over to Camille who stood at the counter, "Hey, what's up?"

She looked at him and he noticed she looked really tired. Everyone was really tired today he thought.

"'Nothing. Just waiting for some new towels," she said.

"What's going on with you and Logan? You haven't been acting in love with him this entire week."

"Maybe I'm over Logan," she said.

Kendall gave her a look of disbelief. "Yeah, and Logan hates math now," Kendall said.

"It's too late for me to pretend I don't love him anymore. I'm just mad at him."

"Would this have anything to do with him being mad at Carlos?"

"He's mad at Carlos? I told him it was just acting." Camille said.

Kendall gave a confused look. "What was acting?"

"Last Monday I asked Logan if he would run some lines with me. He agreed and we started to go through it but then it got to a kissing scene and he freaked out and did that totally annoying but cute stuttering thing and he wanted to skip it but I didn't want to. That's when Carlos showed up and I asked Carlos if he would do the kissing scene with me as a joke but he didn't really take it as a joke and then he kissed me right there. Now Logan is mad at him and I'm mad at Logan for not wanting to kiss me." Camille said.

"Wait so you kissed Carlos in front of Logan. Logan is mad at Carlos because he kissed you. That's great!" Kendall said.

"How is that great?" Camille asked.

"It means somewhere Logan has feelings for you. You were rehearsing by the pool right?" Kendall said. Camille nodded. "He just got stage fright. You should know by now Logan likes to do things in private."

Camille gave Kendall a funny look. "That sounds so wrong even this late at night."

"You know what I mean. Come on he's probably still awake and you can talk to him upstairs." Kendall said grabbing her arm and leading her to the elevator.

"What about my towels?"

"I'll give you mine." Kendall said as they rushed onto the elevator.

They left the elevator and walked down the hall to find Logan asleep next to the door.

Kendall walked over to him and knelt down and put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Don't wake him up," Camille whispered.

"How are you going to kiss him if he's asleep?" Kendall said.

"I can kiss him tomorrow. After I talk to him and Carlos of course." Camille said

"Fine. Just as long as you can convince him to stop fighting with Carlos. The thing you need to remember about Logan is that he's not used to making a scene. Believe me; Gustavo's going to be mad when he sees how bad Logan's stage fright can be." Kendall said.

"Okay. So how are you going to get Logan into his room?" Camille asked.

Kendall opened the door and held it open with his foot. "I'll get Carlos or James to help me. Have a good night." He said. Camille said goodnight and walked down the hall back to the elevator. Once she was out of sight Kendall reached down and picked Logan up and entered the apartment letting the door close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apologies All Around

Logan woke in his room still wearing his clothes from last night. He lifted himself out of bed and walked out into the living room where Kendall and James were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning. Is Carlos in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah I think. He should be done soon though. He's been in there for almost half an hour," Kendall said.

"Great, I'll wait out here with you guys," Logan said as he sat down on the couch next to Kendall and James.

"Why are you wearing your close from yesterday?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember getting into bed last night." Logan said.

"You we're asleep in the hall last night when I cam up," Kendall said.

"Oh. I guess I was too tired to open the door," Logan said with a sheepish smile. He saw Kendall give him a knowing look. "Or, maybe I just didn't want to have another fight with Carols."

"It's a stupid thing to be fighting over anyway!" Carlos said as he entered the living room still drying his hair with a towel.

"It's not stupid. You kissed Camille in front of everyone!" Logan said while standing and waving his arms around excitedly.

"She kissed me. It was for an audition. Why do you even care? She's not your girlfriend or anything," Carlos said.

"She could be," Logan said.

"Right. James and Kendall have a better shot of getting Camille than you do. She needs a guy who actually likes to have fun." Carlos said.

"If we're working off that logic you would be her perfect match then," Logan said.

"I guess I would. Maybe I should go ask her if she needs more help auditioning." Carlos said throwing his towel at Logan.

Logan started to run after Carlos who took off towards the swirly slide. Carlos reached the top and looked down as Logan tried to climb the stairs with Kendall pulling him off.

"Okay. Enough. Logan, go take a shower. Carlos just stop it." Kendall said.

"I'm gonna call Camille when you're in the shower!" Carlos said.

Logan gave a small laugh and started to head down the hall when he turned quickly and made a dash for the slide. Kendall grabbed him. Logan kicked his legs and arms at Carlos.

"James watch Carlos. I'm going to make sure Logan gets into the shower," Kendall said carrying Logan to the bathroom.

"So, why are you doing this to Logan?' James asked Carlos who slid down the slide to stand next to him.

"It's kind of fun. I'm just messing with him. Its obvious Camille is in love with him. I think its funny our genius can't figure it out," Carlos said.

"He's not used to girls being in love with him," James said running his comb through his hair, "They're usually in love with me," he said.

"Yeah. Do we have any cake left?" Carlos asked heading to the kitchen.

"You're going to have cake for breakfast?" James asked as he watched Carlos pull a large piece from the fridge. "Of course you are."

"I like cake," Carlos said. There was a knock at the door Carlos walked over while eating his cake and opened it. Camille stood in the hallway.

"Come on in." Carlos said.

"Thanks. Is Logan here?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"He's in the shower, finally." Kendall said as he walked over to Camille and sat down next to her.

"Okay. I can talk to Carlos then. Carlos, stop being mean to Logan." She said.

"But it's so much fun. He has no idea your in love with him!" Carlos said.

"Keep it down. I don't really need him to find out while he's in the shower." Camille said. She thought about it for a moment, "That sounds weird but you know what I mean. I want to tell him."

"Okay. So do it already." Carlos said.

"I'll do it when I'm ready," Camille said.

Logan entered the living room wearing a blue t shirt and khaki shorts. He saw Camille and started to turn back to his room.

"Logan wait. I need to apologize. I'm sorry I kissed Carlos."

"I don't care that you kissed him. You looked like you liked it." He said.

"Logan it was for an audition. It meant nothing." She said.

"Yeah man. Calm down. Why are you so upset anyway?" Carlos said.

"Because when I saw you kissing Carlos I got jealous. Okay? Even though my brain told me not to I still got jealous. That's why I've been so grouchy the past week." He said.

"Wait, so you like me?" Camille said moving closer to him.

"Yeah. I guess I do. Why? Do you like me?" he asked.

"Wow you smart guys are blind when it comes to love aren't you?" She said pulling him in for a kiss. This time he didn't freak out like when she kissed him in front of Jo.

"Should we leave you guys alone?" James asked.

"Ummm, No. We're done kissing." Logan said blushing and stepping back from Camille.

"You know, I have more lines that I need to rehearse. The scripts back in my room though." Camille said.

"Sure." Logan said grabbing her hand and rushing out of the apartment.

"Wait, so we're cool?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. We're great. See you later for rehearsal." Logan said closing the door.

Authors Note: Sorry it was rushed. I just wanted to get this finished so I could get back to work on Big Time Quake. This should be the last chapter of this one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
